


don't wanna tear you into pieces

by soupyass



Series: twisted desires [1]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blushing, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crying, Extremely Dubious Consent, Flexibility, Gags, Good Cop Bad Cop, Insults, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masochism, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sexual Fantasy, Some Plot, buddhism mention, except good cop tries to be bad cop and bad cop doesn't exist, he swears he's not, holy shit that's a lot of tags, mk is not gay, mk is oblivious as hell, now that the worst is out of the way, oh wait forgot a few, red son cusses a lot, red son is a bad liar, submissive red son, they both suck at it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupyass/pseuds/soupyass
Summary: the monkey king kidnaps red son out of the blue and makes mk interrogate him. red son has other plans though.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Series: twisted desires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193300
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	don't wanna tear you into pieces

**Author's Note:**

> title lyrics are from the song "seize" by radkey. the work wasn't based off of it, it wasn't based off of anything actually, i just can't come up with original titles for the life of me and this seemed fitting.  
> what's really funny is that i hate most of the kinks that i managed to fit into this story. pain is a direct turn-off for me and i absolutely hate being insulted.  
> anyways, enough rambling. enjoy the story!

“Hey bud, I got you a gift!” Sun Wukong cheers. He has one of their enemies, Red Son, tied and gagged over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Red Son looks irritated as all hell and looks like he wants to scream.

Red Son is tossed onto the floor, hitting the ground with an “oomph”. He glares up at the Monkey King and clumsily sits up.

“WHAT!” MK screeches in confusion. “WHY DID YOU KIDNAP HIM?”

“Good question, kiddo.” Wukong shugs. “He’s your problem now. Try and get some information out of him while he’s vulnerable or something.”

And with that, Wukong fluttered out of the room, leaving MK and Red Son alone.

They stare in silence at each other for a moment until MK turns his head and coughs. That brings Red Son back to reality too as he perks up and turns slightly pink.

Red Son tries to scream but it's muffled by the gag in his mouth. Luckily for him, that made MK take it out of his mouth so he can speak. As soon as Red Son’s mouth is free from it’s ring-shaped prison, he chokes and pants like he’s been deprived of air for days. MK throws the gag in the corner of the room in disgust after feeling how wet it was from his drool.

“Dude, how long were you gagged for?” MK asks worriedly.

“YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW, NOODLE BOY?” Red Son snaps. “HE BROUGHT ME HERE ON FOOT! I’ve been stuck in this scratchy fucking rope for probably hours!”

MK giggled at his anger. “Well, he said to interrogate you or something sooo…”

“I’m not answering any of your dumb fucking questions.” Red Son says flatly.

MK pouts.  _ How might I go about this if Red Son doesn't cooperate? _ He thinks. It takes him a while to come up with something, enough time for Red Son to start groaning and tapping his foot. But eventually, MK decides he's gonna play bad cop. Or, at least try to.

“Uhm…” MK clears his throat. “If.. if you don't tell me where your parents are, I’ll… uh… I’ll hurt you! Yeah…”

Red Son perks up slightly and laughs mockingly. “ _ You _ .  _ You’re _ gonna hurt me? If you actually want to damage me, get Wukong back in here.”

“Hey!” MK opposes “I’ll have you know I beat your dad! Multiple times!”

“That doesn't mean you can beat me, noodle brain!” Red Son counters. “Even if he is better than me in every way…”

“Oh YEAH? We’ll see about that!”

MK winds his hand back for a critical slap. Red Son sees this and wiggles around in his binds in anticipation.

MK throws his hand forward into Red Son’s face and-

  
  
  


it did jack shit. It was more like a kiss on the lips than a kick in the gut. Red Son was hoping for the latter, not a slightly roughly landed cheek caress.

“YOU DIPSHIT!” Red Son shouts. “HIT ME HARDER!”

“You  _ WANT _ me to hit you harder?” MK asks confusedly.

“YES! I was expecting more from you, you filthy pig!”

Red Son’s goal is to irritate MK as much as possible and get him to treat Red Son like shit. As much as he’d like to deny it, Red Son loves MK. However, his love for MK doesn’t manifest in the usual “sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows, kiss me right now and cuddle later” kind of way. Instead, it shows itself as fiery lust, burning passion, and intense chronic trauma. He’s so used to being pushed around that he craves it like water.

“Come on, hit me harder, noodle boy!” Red Son taunts. 

MK’s eye twitches and shakes his head. “Will you tell me where your highnesses are?”

Red Son scoffs. “Why would I do that? What would  _ I _ gain from telling you? I'd only lose my beloved father and also my mother. That sounds like more harm than good!”

MK scowls. Red Son’s rambling and taunting is really starting to piss him off. And oh, great Buddha, does MK want to hit that smug look off of the red bastard’s face.

“SHUT UP!”

***SMACK***

  
  
  


Red Son recoils a bit from the impact that slap left. He let out a hiss of pain, that blow almost opened his scar back up. He’d rub his face to dull the stinging but unfortunately his hands are tied. Literally. He notices his glasses on the floor are on the floor and have shattered. MK will have to pay for that later. Once he’s done dwelling on the bad, he smiles menacingly, not that MK would see it anyways as he’s busy seeing red.

He completed his goal of making MK mad enough to harm him. Might as well comply with what he wants now. Though, Red Son now has an issue of his own, one he’ll probably deal with later. Or… he could continue using MK like a pair of chopsticks and let MK unknowingly take care of the issue himself.

Red Son's villainous brain decides on the latter, of course. He can just imagine the marks MK could leave all over his body, seeing that look of pure rage on his face before assaulting Red Son again, and that sweet, sweet, tingly feeling the pain leaves. Red Son thinks he might not even need to be beaten to release, he might be able to ejaculate from his thoughts of MK hitting him alone. He’s certainly on that track, at least.

Not for long though, as MK shakes Red Son out of his horny daze. When Red Son comes to, he is extremely flustered and so thankful his pants are a size too big. MK is ranting about how worried he is that he hurt Red Son and that he’s sorry, much to Red Son’s annoyance.

“I’M FINE, NOODLE BOY! Stop worrying.” Red Son half-comforts half-growls.

“You're really ok? That left a pretty big bruise…” MK apologizes again with his eyes.

“YES! You know how shit of a bad cop you are right?” Red Son barks.

“Don't get me mad again…” MK warns gently.

“Prove to me that you're a good bad cop then. Right now, you're F rank.”

MK clenches his fist, clearly not wanting to harm his frenemy but still feeling the urge to. MK presses his foot onto Red Son’s thigh, making the demon groan in a way MK can’t describe. Red Son looks up at MK in anticipation, but MK won't do anything further than that.

Red Son wants more though, and he will do as much as he can to get it. He sees an opportunity with this position, so he leans forward as best as he can and sinks his teeth into MK’s leg. It doesn't taste that great, Red Son wishes he was tasting skin instead of denim. The taste isn’t the point of this move though. His teeth poke through the fabric and pierce MK’s leg, making the man shriek and fall back, but not before putting more of that wonderful pressure on Red Son’s thigh.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” MK reprimands.

“What are you gonna do about it, peasant?” Red Son taunts. “You gonna hit me again? Better make it hurt this time.”

Red Son looks at MK’s face again and sees the look of anger he was thinking about earlier. He feels euphoria as MK’s leg thuds against his chest. He’s happy as he falls dizzily against the cold, hard floor. The ceiling is spinning and his pants are getting uncomfortably tight. Red Son can't tell if the dizziness is from the blow to the chest or all the blood heading downstairs, but it doesn't matter. This feels like hell to him, his home. And boy, was he homesick.

Red Son arches his back and breathes heavily for a moment before trying to use his elbows to sit up. He meets eyes with MK, who's sitting in front of him, looking somewhat solemn.

“Are you gonna tell me where they are now?” MK asks politely. Red Son only gives him a knowing look.

“Why do you want me to hurt you?” MK wonders out loud. “Are you, like, into this or something?”

“WHAT?” Red Son feigns shock. “Why would I  _ like _ being abused? Let me ask you a better question, noodle boy. Do you like hurting me?”

“No… No, I don’t…” MK mumbles. “But you keep telling me to hit you harder…”

“I’m… uh… I’m training you! To fight!” Red Son blushes. “You're weak now, so I’m… I’m trying to make you stronger! I’m your punching bag!”

“But… you're my enemy, right?”

“Well, you wouldn't want me to beat you next time we fight, would you?”

“I guess not…”

“So keep going. Break my bones if you need to.”

MK, once again, readies himself to attack. He kicks Red Son to the ground once more and puts his foot on the demon’s lower back, forcing Red Son’s crotch flush against the ground. The floor feels so welcoming right now and Red Son is glad he’s invited.

MK repeatedly stomps on Red Son’s back, indirectly jerking him off against the floor. The demon’s face is as red as his appearance now, this time available for MK to see.

They're both breathing heavily and their hearts are racing, neither of them know the other is feeling an adrenaline rush at the same time as they are. But they love it so much, the taboo of neither of them knowing only makes it more enjoyable.

Red Son has almost reached his peak, all the pleasure he’s experiencing is trying to escape in his tears before he bursts. He’s trying so hard to keep quiet, the only things coming out of his mouth are grunts, pants, and the occasional dribble or spit. He can't feel his body anywhere but his head and his groin. Maybe because he's been tied up so tightly with rope for so long that he's losing circulation around his body, or maybe because he’s about to ejaculate. Whatever the reason, it's making him feel weak and tingly everywhere in a good way.

On the other hand, MK’s pleasure has only just started. All the hormones coming from beating his biggest rival aroused something inside him (and outside him). He was originally reluctant to hurt Red Son, but now all he wants to do is harm the guy.

With a final stomp, Red Son makes a sound somewhere between a growl and a moan and arches his back farther than he'd ever arched it before. He didn't even know he was that flexible. The inside of his pants are now wet, sticky, and lavender, a feeling that's nice for a while until it dries and gets crusty.

MK hears Red Son’s orgasm and stops beating the living daylights out of him in fear that he seriously hurt the demon. MK tears up seeing Red Son’s unmoving body breathing heavily on the ground, he looks seriously hurt.

“Red Son?” MK whimpers.

“What…” Red Son rasps.

“Did I… Did I hurt you..?” MK kneels down next to Red Son’s face.

“The only thing you hurt is my dignity.” Red Son snarks.

“Well… if you're not hurt… what happened then? You looked like you were in a lot of pain for a moment…” MK asks dumbly.

MK unties Red Son and turns him over to examine whether or not he’s lying about being hurt. He sees the  _ mysterious liquid _ on the floor and sticks his finger in it to taste test it.

“Do you actually have a noodle for a brain? Did you go through puberty? I CAME IN MY PANTS, IDIOT!”

“You WHAT?!” MK shrieks in horror. “I JUST PUT YOUR CUM IN MY MOUTH!”

Red Son cackles mockingly watching MK clearly want to put his finger in his mouth to clean it off but then he would be eating another man’s cum and that would be gay. Oh, he’s gonna be here for hours enjoying this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> if you enjoyed (or hated) this, feel free to comment or tag me or dm me on twitter @soupyass. i won't accept follow requests but i will try my best to respond and look at everything you guys send my way.  
> i'm assuming nobody's wondering, but, my favorite part of this is the paragraph about how red son loves mk. the best parts in my opinion are the sentence about lovey-doveyness thats in quotations and the fire puns.


End file.
